Into Another World
by TurbotuffBecca
Summary: Sally never had the best lot in life as a child, and is forced to re-live some of it after being poisened. When she wakes up in Mt. Justice, she gets thrust into the world of Heroes. Warning, mentions of abuse. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm only going to do this once for the whole story:**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Young Justice. I can only claim my OCs.**

* * *

_Why would they do this?_ She thought to herself. She never understood her parent's cruelty.

Let me bring you up to speed. The girl, currently unnamed, was kidnapped by a circus when she was a baby. When the circus was closed down for whatever reason- the girl was never told- the girl was put into foster care. Currently, she was in a cage. And if that wasn't bad enough, her foster parents had _sold_ her. So any anxiety she was feeling was understandable.

The girl didn't even know her own name, if she actually had one. Even so, it wouldn't matter anymore, because it's been long forgotten. Her 'parents' only ever called her Freak, Freakshow, and other variations of the 'name.' Her...siblings, for lack of a better word, called her Tails. They cared about her, but couldn't show it-because someone would end up hurt, most likely the girl- and so they called her a nicer name.

There was a reason they called her that and got away with it though. The girl actually did have a tail, superpowers too. But she never let anyone in the house find out, because they couldn't accept her tail.

So, because she was finding it very hard to care right now, she fell asleep. She had already assumed the worst was ahead, Tails figured that she should take the last peace full sleep she would get.

~Time Skip~

She awoke with a rapping noise on the cage, her instincts screaming to get up. She was actually a very heavy sleeper, but her brain kept watch and woke her up when she needed it. Because of this, it was hard to sneak up on her when she was out, because she _appeared_ to be a light sleeper. Tails had always thought that it was how it worked for cats.

She had gotten up in the nick of time though; the cover of the cage was pulled off. It was morning; she was taken last night, so the trip must have been long.

The first thing she knew was that she was surrounded by people. The second was the location of the man who bought her, and the third was a man who appeared to be the leader was not only wearing a top hat, but looking at her.

"This is Flora." The man who bought her said, obviously amused at his joke about her being fauna. Tails was not amused. Then she realized that she was thinking of herself as Tails, and that the man had named her.

The girl was no fool though, the name wasn't for her; it was for the others. She knew that she would have remained nameless if the others didn't require one.

"But her alias could be Freakshow-" and there it was, that stupid name. Flora decided she liked the new one better, and that she would use it as her new temporary name until she actually got a name. Flora tuned out the bickering about whether or not it was an appropriate name and looked around.

She appeared to be in a circus. The man must have been the Ringmaster, and he was arguing with the one who bought her. There was another man, who was also arguing the case for 'Freakshow' not to be her alias, and a woman, who was now approaching her. She kneeled down and touched the bars of the cage.

"Flora, how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm seven." The timid girl replied.

"Have you ever been to the circus before?"

"Once, when I was two, I didn't leave until I was three." Flora saw no reason to lie.

"How do you remember that?"

"I have an eidetic memory." At least that was what she was told her memory was called. She could remember everything, well almost, her memory of two and under was a bit spotty, especially for a perfect memory, but she chalked that up to the beatings.

The woman nodded, and walked back to the adults.

And that was how Flora became a part of Haley's Circus.

* * *

**Yes, she has a hard life. It's sad, I know.**

**Questions, comments, or concerns? Then review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for the reviews and follows and favorites...well not the three anonymous really long reviews...the were really confusing... and very irrelevant... ah, well, can't really change that...moving on.**

**Mimmy14: Can't wait to write more.**

**killian . rainey: You'll have to wait and see. (I apologize for the spaces, it wouldn't let me save your name without them.)**

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The next couple of years were amazing. Flora found friendship with the trapeze artists and ringmaster. She found out that they dealt with her captor to keep her safe, and for that she was grateful.

Flora got reintroduced to the high wire, and fell in love with it all over again. She learned quickly and even invented new tricks. She accidentally caught herself after slipping one day and decided to make that part of her act. She always wore the rags her captor provided, and was annoyed that he specifically got her rags and forbade anyone else from giving her clothes.

She learned a lot about the trapeze artists. Their names were John and Mary and they had a son named Richard, but Flora didn't want to meet him. As exiting the idea of meeting someone her own age was, she didn't feel it was fair for him to be in danger because of her captor. His parents spoke of him often, to the point where she had a small crush on him. John and Mary figured that out quickly and teased her about it occasionally.

Flora never let anyone else find out about her powers. She would often practice them a little bit at night, when she was locked in her cage. Rarely, she practiced them outside where no one could see her, but Flora always came back. She was too scared to even think about telling John and Mary, let alone running away and get them in trouble.

Though her foster parents had treated the day with contempt, she still knew when her birthday was. She did find it odd that they knew the date, but she kept it, hoping it might be true. She was born on January 13, 1997. She liked the date because the number 13 was considered an unlucky number, but it was the first one of the year. It had always given her hope that one day her life would be better, that she might not be so unlucky.

Flora was nine now, and was going to make her debut in Gotham City. She worked extra hard to make sure she had her routine down pat. The performance would be on April 1st.

She was very glad she convinced Mr. Haley to let her be one of the two performances without a net. She didn't mention the fact that, if she really couldn't catch herself, she could turn into a bird and fly away. She knew she probably wouldn't, as she didn't exactly have a high will to live, because death seemed like the only thing that would set her free. That and the fact that she didn't want to give anyone an idea of what -and how much- was different about her. If she lived, then she would feel all the experiments she would likely be put through, if she died, then they might just stop at the bafflement of her tail...and other strange markings*.

**April 1****st****, Gotham City**

The circus was unpacking that morning. The show would be on later that night.

"Flora!" Haley yelled. Currently, she was in her cage, her captor not wanting her to get hurt.

"In here, Mr. Haley," Flora yelled from inside her box. Her captor rapped on the cage, telling her to shut up as Mr. Haley came into sight- though Flora had to guess with her sense of smell, because her cage was covered.

"Let her out, if only so it's not suspicious when she's out later." Mr. Haley had figured out how to reason with him a long time ago. Flora was let out. She thanked her captor, not noting Haley. Her captor was very adamant that she had no friends.

"Be back here before the show starts, or else." He then walked off. They both relaxed, Flora more visibly so.

"Thank you Mr. Haley." Flora tells him.

"No problem. You're on after the Flying Graysons." Then Haley walked off. Flora didn't get why the group was the Graysons, but never had the nerve to ask. They weren't actually grey or boring, and there were some girls in the act, so they weren't all sons...

Flora walked off, and almost bumped into Richard. She quickly ducked away before he saw her.

She was very good at hiding from him...now it would be harder, what with her debut and all...unless she is just revealed. Flora thought about it a bit more before she decided to worry about that bridge when she had to cross it.

**~Time skip~**

Later that day, a man named Tony Zucco came trying to collect 'protection' money. He was angry when Haley said no and John backed him up. Flora decided to keep an eye on him. He left in a huff though, so she kept an eye out for him.

**~Another Time skip~**

Flora saw Zucco return with back-up and saw them tamper with the trapeze equipment. She ran to warn Haley, but her captor got her first. He moved to stuff her into her cage.

"I need to talk to Mr. Haley." Flora fought back, but lost.

"No, you don't." he replied.

"Yes-"

"When do you go on?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Haley first."

"Answer my question, and shut up. If you talk without permission one more time, you will never see Haley, John, or Mary again. I will end them."

With that, Flora shut up. There was a small chance they would make it, by pure luck, but Flora would surely die then, her act was on the wires as well. She knew using her powers wouldn't be an option. She would fall willingly, if only to spite her captor.

"When do you go on?" He asked her, with a hard voice.

"After the Graysons. Please-" She tried one last time.

"Shut up." Flora nodded.

He rolled her cage to one of the poles and hoisted it up to the position it would be in to release her for her act. It had an electric lock, so she couldn't get out on her own. It was even worse because her cage was hanging. Like it wasn't resting on anything, and she could swing it if she wanted to. On the bright side, she has a wonderful seat for the show.

**~Later on in the performance~**

It was time for the Graysons to go on. For the first time, Flora wanted them to use a net. She almost yelled out as she went on, but a quick zap to the cage floor not only showed her its new upgrade, but shut her up as well.

She watched the wires come loose and she fell with them. Her captor had been watching her and saw it coming. He all but dropped her cage to the ground.

He dragged her out into the forest. It was where she watched the police and paramedics show up, and Richard being taken away. She hoped he would have better luck in the system. She saw the bodies being carried away after it looked like one of them barely made it and was rushed in an ambulance.

"Well, we can't go back there." Her captor says, he starts dragging her away. Flora started panicking because she didn't want to go with him.

Suddenly, he was knocked over. It was her foster family! Flora was too glad to see them to question why they were there. Her...sisters broke her cage and got her out. Her parents killed her captor.

"Come on, Freak." Her male foster parent said. '_Yay, back to that name,'_ Flora-Tails thought.

They were escaping through the city, until the foster parents stopped in an alleyway. The dad punched Tails in the face, and the mom prevented her from leaving and the sisters from helping.

"Take that freak." He moved to hit her again. She put her hands up in defense and dodged a bit.

"Wait, why? Why do you hate me? Why would you save me?" The man paused a bit.

"Because you are a disgrace to nature, freak. You don't deserve to live. Slavery is too good for you. We cannot rest until the likes of you are gone." The words chilled Flora.

He started to beat her, and eventually she stopped moving, having given up. She could still feel it though, as she was awake. He stopped suddenly.

"Are you just going to leave her?" a female voice asked.

"Even if she is still alive, she won't be found until morning. She'll be dead by then, if she isn't already. I hope she dies slowly." A male voice responded. "We will preserve the honor of Karda."

Flora heard them leave, and she blacked out.

* * *

***She has other animal markings as well, she just hides them to the best of her ability. Most notably, she has a ring of cheetah spots on her right wrist, like a bracelet that is permanently on her. On another note, her tail is a raccoon's, all stripe-like.**

**Questions, Comments, Concerns? Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will have reviewer response at the end.**

* * *

Flora awoke with a start.

She wasn't dead.

At least, she didn't think she was. With a quick shift, she felt pain. Flora could tell she was alive. She sat up, careful not to hurt herself a lot.

Flora looked around carefully, as she had no idea who saved her of why. She was on a table of some sort, and the place around her seemed to be a makeshift medical area. The room was fairly large, like an apartment living room. There was a kitchen area near her, and a sofa against the furthest wall.

There was a window, probably leading to the emergency stairs, with the shades drawn. The best she could tell, it was night time. That meant she had been out for at least a day. Opposite to the window were three doors. One had a peephole and probably led outside. One probably led to a bathroom, and the other to a bedroom or closet.

Flora realized that she was not wearing the rag costume that her captor had her in, instead wearing a white dress above her bandages. Almost all of her chest was wrapped up, and a good portion of her arms and legs as well, luckily, she was in the same underwear as before she went unconscious.

Flora heard footsteps coming from behind one of the doors, right before it opened. The lady who came out had very quiet footsteps.

She seemed surprised that Flora was awake, but quickly regained her composure.

She was dressed like a cat. Her goggles were on her forehead though.

"Oh, you're awake."

Flora didn't say anything, and just looked at the strange woman.

"You were out for a day. I'm surprised that you woke up this early."

"..."

"I'm Catwoman."

"..."

"I found you, very hurt. So I brought you here to patch you up. I was going to get you to a hospital, but then I noticed you're tail, and assumed you wouldn't want to go to a hospital. I am pretty okay at first aid, luckily I have seen worse... well more like I've seem many of the problems separate, and only once have I seen worse..."

"..."

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Fl- the girl –she decided that, if this was a new start, she would like a real name- nodded.

"Can you speak?" Another nod.

"I know why I'm better so fast." The girl spoke.

"Why?"

"..."

"Okay...can you tell me what happened?"

"It starts a long time ago. When I was two, I was kidnapped by a circus, but put in the foster system when it got closed down about a year later. I learned a lot with my foster parents until I was five. The social worker had stopped coming around, and they had already found out about my tail. The...abuse started. I was sold when I was seven, to a bad man. He joined up at a circus and the ringmaster and everyone put up with him to keep me safe. Then...an event happened. The man tried to get away, but my foster family saved me, then the dad tried to kill me. That's why I was beat up." She saw no reason to lie. It wasn't like she had to stay.

It took a moment for Catwoman to process all the information. To her credit it didn't show much on her face.

"What's your name?"

"I don't have one." It was then the girl's instincts told her something big was going down in the woman's mind.

"Do you want a name?"

"...yes..."

"How about Sally Kyle?" She liked it. She just didn't quite understand the 'Kyle' part.

"I like it. What's with the Kyle part?" the newly named Sally voiced her opinions.

"You know about secret identities and all that?" Sally nodded.

"Catwoman is my alias. My identity is Selina Kyle." _Was she-?_

"..." Sally wasn't sure what to say. She only knew she would keep the name. Well, the first name, she wouldn't keep the last name if Selina kicked her out. She hoped that it was a real offer.

"I want you to stay with me. I know that my... hobby isn't the most stable, but I don't want to see you end up like I did. I'm an orphan too, and I know what the system is like. I don't wish that on anyone."

Sally hugged her soon-to-be mom.

Then everything faded out.

* * *

**To:**

**Mimmy14- Nope, but the irony of it made me laugh. I got to read your review not even half an hour after I posted the last chapter.**

**killian. rainey- You will find out, eventually, but not for now.**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while, but I finally did it. Here it is.**

* * *

Everything was white. Sally could only see clouds around her. She couldn't see any solid shapes.

"Where am I?"

The fog started to thin, colors and shapes started forming.

"Why do I have to go?" Sally spun around, it was a younger her, a memory.

"I can't leave you alone. It's too dangerous." Selina responded.

"Why do you have to go?"

"Batman. If I stop being Catwoman, then he will come looking. I don't want him to know about you. He has a partner now, so I can't distract him so you can get away. I know you won't be committing crime, but I can't take that chance."

"Alright, so do I need to make a costume too?"

"Preferably. You can design it however you want."

The scene shifted.

"So, that's your costume?"

"Yep."

"It's lovely, so have you decided on a name?"

"Racunzel. Play off of raccoon and Rapunzel. I figure that would be weird enough that no one asks questions."

"Good. If anyone askes, you can say your hair grows fast, so you get haircuts often."

"Or they assume it, and I never lied."

A warehouse formed.

"Be good for Harley, you won't meet Joker. Ivy is in Arkham. If anything goes wrong, you know where to go."

The clouds shifted so that the duo was by Harley Quinn.

"So this is the kid?"

"Yes."

"She's cute."

"Harley, protect her with your life."

The images shifted again.

"Hi, I'm Racunzel."

"I'm Ringmaster."

"Oh, they're so cute."

"Harley…Where did she come from?"

"Oh, she's Two-Faces daughter."

The scene adjusted.

"Kitty! Stripes! I have someone I want you to meet!"

"Harley?"

"This is Jester, she is mine."

The images rearranged themselves. Now the warehouse was a farm.

"Remember, we are all going to be away for a while. No one should be able to find you. All of you should be safe."

"Be careful, mom."

The scene changed again. It was the industry plant this time. It faded in just in time for a large flash of light. Then the image changed to Sally sitting up on a table, being hugged by Selina.

"I thought you were gone for good. Don't worry, you're safe now."

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?" Memory Sally shook her head. "Don't worry about it then. Everything is better now."

"Okay."

The scene shifted to Sally's room. Sally was staring at a strange girl.

"Who are you?"

"I guess you could say I'm like your guardian angel- well demon. I'm demon spawn, not a demon. We are connected now."

"What? Why? Who ARE you?"

"You can call me Tala. We're connected. My dad is a demon. My other parent, well, that isn't a story for now."

"Okay, but why are we connected?"

"You just woke up, this isn't something that I should tell you…at least not until I understand it…""

"What?"

"Don't worry about it, just think of it as having a friend in your head."

The images adjusted so that Jester and Ringmaster were also there.

"So, there is a person in your head?" Jester asked.

"Sort of-"

"And you don't believe I have a circus in my head? Sorry, multiple personalities." Ringmaster cut in.

"Actually, you could argue that she has msd- multiple soul disorder." Tala was standing behind them.

"Wait, if she's in your head, why can we see her?"

"I am projecting myself off of her brain. It is a bit harder, but I can project off of your brain. Or anyone's really. Otherwise, only Sally can see me."

"What's with the music?" Sally asked Tala.

"Sorry, my central power is sound manipulation. So my brain is a mess of music, and your brain is connected to mine, permanently. I have a thing might help with that though, but I need to look into it."

The scene shifted to just Tala and Sally. Tala has a necklace with an amethyst heart pendant.

"This should help. A channel if you will. We were already sharing powers, but this will focus it."

"Thanks-" Tala put the necklace on Sally, but instead of staying there, the object melted into her.

"What just happened?"

"Not sure, but at least you won't lose it."

The images re-shifted faster this time. The focused on Selina and Sally, in costume.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Images flashed, showing the duo breaking into a building. A warehouse. An office. It was almost too fast to make out any one situation. The pictures blurred and twisted and morphed back into the clouds around Sally.

Everything grew brighter and brighter, until it all cut out leaving only darkness behind.

* * *

**Reviewer Response:**

**Linkess Keyblade: I like Catwoman too! Glad to have helped.**

**Bloodwolf2661: I will try. Thank you.**

**Comments, questions, concerns?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of the people who have favorited and followed this story. I have the next chapters planned out, so that makes updating easier. Enjoy.**

* * *

It all came crashing down. _It wasn't real, none of it was. I have a huge headache._

_Those were only memories...What happened?_

_Okay, one step at a time. What do I _remember _happened last?_

_I went to see The Joker._

_Step two, assess danger level._

_I hear heartbeats, so I'm not alone. It's a little cold, but I can still feel my clothes. I smell dirt, so I am near it. It has that underground smell, so I am probably in a cave. Wait, there's no pillow under me. That must mean Mom and Harley aren't here. I don't know if I'm safe. Well If I wasn't, I'd be dead or tied up. Situation is probably non-hostile then. Or Joker got me. Please let it be not that. Why do I smell dirt anyways? We don't have a cave base… Or do we? Where am I?_

She opened her eyes. She didn't try to sit up, because she didn't know how bad her injuries were, and didn't want to reopen any, if they existed. Her vision was still a bit blurry, and her mask wasn't helping much, but she could see that she was in a cave. _Good, my mask is still on my face, they didn't figure out how to remove it…or they didn't try…meh, either way, they haven't seen my face._

One of the heartbeats moved closer, it wasn't her mother. He sat up to see a large black silhouette with points like horns where the head should be. Sally sat up, because she didn't recognize his smell.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Batman. Who are you, and why were you at Scarecrow's hide out?"

Sally blinked the blurriness from her eyes, and saw the man was indeed Batman.

"Call me Racunzel- wait, what?" _Why is Batman, of all people here? He must think that I'm friends with Scarecrow. Wait, Scarecrow? What happened to Joker? I can't tell, is this better or worse than I thought? Where does Scarecrow even factor into all of this?_

"Three days ago, we followed a lead. We were lead straight to Scarecrow, and we found you there. Why?" _That doesn't make sense, Three days before Joker I was at home…_

"Wait, is that the date?" Sally had spotted a newspaper on the table behind Batman. She looked up at him. "Today's the eighth?" _That makes more questions than I really want…_

"No, that's yesterday's paper."_ That isn't better, so far this is spiraling downhill._

"But, last I checked, the date was October first."

"What?"

"I must have gotten some amnesia...don't worry about it, I should probably go home. My mom must be worried about me...Wait, how many days have I been here?"

"Three."

"Oh, she's definitely worried then. Can I go, or do I need to answer some more questions first?" _Please just let me go, asking anything can open up a can of worms -not just for me. It could be for any of you really. Wait, is that Superboy?_

"What is your relationship with Scarecrow?"

"Well," _I can't tell the truth, but I also can't lie, he's bound to know. Rumor is they do have psychic powers._ "It all started a while ago. I was on my way to a party, when my friends and I got hit by fear gas. It didn't affect me the same way it did them, and now I'm his pet project. The only reason I keep going back is because I don't want him to get curious as to my identity. He could randomly bomb me and it could hit others. That's bad, because it could be even worse than the usual stuff for them. I think he might have told Joker at some point, and he may have borrowed some of the laughing gas stuff, but I don't have a way of knowing." _Actually, I know he has because Joker does the same thing. Joker was actually the start of it…_

"What party?"

"A _costume_ party, just the three of us. One of my friends likes circuses and dressed as the ringmaster, it was her party, and the other dressed as a clown, like a court clown, for royalty, and I was an acrobat. I like raccoons, so that's the twist I took on it." That was not the whole truth. The party was for Harley, and they were just in costume. But Batman didn't need to know that. _That was a fun day. Minus the fear gas, that is…and Joker crashing the party… the razor apples…Okay lots of things went wrong…_

"What is the last thing you remember?"

_I really can't tell the truth; that will make things worse. I am_ not_ adding Joker to this._

"Ah, I was out of costume, so I would like to not answer that. I don't need heroes tracking me any more than I need villains, especially since you might give it away, maybe on accident. I don't know if you tried messing with my mask, but it's set up so it can't be removed easily. So, can I get a few questions answered? Other than that one, of course." _Deflection, plus getting my own answers. Win-win._

Batman nodded. _First things first._

"When did Superman have a kid? I never pictured him accidentally having one, because he seems to be one of the 'wait until marriage' crowd, and I was sure he wasn't married. That and I thought he was thirty something and you are like fifteen, so if that happened the way it does on Earth, then either Kryptonians grow fast, or he was a teenager when you were conceived. I wasn't even sure if Superman could have kids, since the whole reproduction thing is usually limited to one species, at least with animals, which is what humans and other alien beings kind of are, generally speaking."

"I'm Superman's clone." _Oh, I feel a bit awkward, time to redirect…_

"Oh, so you are like his little brother then?" He shrugged. "Do his parent's know about you?"

"What?" _Well, that didn't help much._

"His Earth parents. I always assumed that someone here raised him. I guess it's presumptuous to assume they _are _still alive, but I'm equally sure that Lois Lane would have reported on their deaths, or the Clark guy. If he was the last of his kind, sent here as a baby, either that ship was very well equipped for a long journey to earth, including information on earth life- which was somehow up to date and evolved with the times, or he was raised here, probably in a rural area. A little kid with super strength would have probably been noticed a lot faster in a city. Like any little kid he had to have had at least one temper tantrum or at least one event of laziness where he used his powers to do something."

"I don't know, I wasn't aware he had any, let alone have met them."

"In that case, I recommend asking Batman after I go, that type of thing is very secret identity and therefore not for my ears." _Hopefully they let me go faster… Maybe they will throw me out with one more comment. I could get some more info too…_

"Superboy, who…who cloned you? I-I can tell it wasn't Superman. You don't have to say, but I'd like to know- I go through enough tests, I don't want cloning added onto the list. I want to know who I should avoid." _Saved it. Just enough sensitive topic with personal reasons sprinkled across the top._

"How do you know it wasn't Superman?"

"I saw the news coverage where they both responded to a bridge call. My friend thought it was funny- not the bridge, the look of surprise on Superman's face. That event…he didn't react like a parent would, or even an older sibling. Besides, cloning- any genetic testing on humans and humanoids really- is considered unethical. Can't see the poster boy for conservative values getting behind that. That and he wouldn't have been so adamant before you showed up on the whole 'last of his kind thing.'"

"Fair enough, I'll answer if you answer me this- Why do you have a tail?"

"Genetic testing. Surprise, I'm also a test tube child created though illicit means! They lost me, luckily. I wasn't liberated like you…Your turn."

"Cadmus. They created me from DNA, Superman's DNA."_ Cadmus?_

"You should check into that. They could have done something off the books. Also, see if Superman went through a power puberty. And ask about the dog."

"What dog? And what do you mean by power puberty?" _Huh, I could have sworn there was a dog…_

"Almost, try asking a superhero who knows." _Preferably after I have left._ He gave her a hard look. "By the power thing, I assume you don't have all of Superman's powers because you jumped, but didn't fly." _It totally would have helped your save on the bridge._

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I was sprung on my mom in a… similar way. So, I understand it a bit."

"Care to elaborate?" Batman retook the interrogation reigns.

"No." _I want to go home, I have been missing for at least three days._ "So, can I go now?" _Please say yes. Please say yes._

"I need to knock you out, so you can't reveal the location of this base."

"Please don't. I've been unconscious long enough."

Batman started moving closer. _No, no- say something, anything-_

"Isn't it Mt. Justice?" _Why did I open my mouth? I should have gone with it. That was worse than silence, even if I'm wrong._

"How do you know if it is?" Robin was the quickest to respond. _Guessing anything was stupid. Why did I open my mouth? This is definitely Mt. Justice. I hope I can still be let go._

"Well, the walls are dirt. So we are underground. The only place I know of with dirt walls that heroes would be at is the Bat-cave, but I always pictured it as rocky. Well, that and… I've been here before…well, if here is Mt. Justice, my mom and I went camping a while back and I decided to explore this place… Please don't tell my mom… Anyways, I thought, 'this would make an excellent base. Villains and Heroes won't think to look here.' 'cause, I thought that it would be great to have a place to hide. I was sure you guys weren't here though, especially with how run down everything was… You did some lovely renovations…" _Please be distracted by the compliment…It is true though…_

"So, you are a security risk-"

"Am not! Well, I do know you got those weird doors that only respond to you, but I can't get through those, so you're good… I won't be able to come back, even if I wanted to."

"You got in though." _Persistent much?_

"Not how you think…I- I found a vent. It was ridiculously hard to get to- almost didn't. Only someone of my size could get though. Any bigger or smaller and you wouldn't make it. I know because there was a part I was just small enough to get though, and a part where I was just big enough to get though. I haven't really gone through my growth spurt yet, but when I do- hopefully- I won't even be able to get to."

"How did you find it then?"

"I had a lot of time, my mom fell asleep fishing, and I was pretending to be asleep. I snuck back every day. I almost didn't see it."

"Can you show us?"

"No." _I don't even know if I can fit without…help, let alone any of you._

"Why not!" the archer girl yelled.

"Most of you are too big, he," She motioned to robin. "He might not even fit, and we are almost the same size. I might not even fit anymore."

"Can you try?" The assembled looked at Robin, who had spoken.

"Not right now, I need to get home soon. I've been away long enough. How about this, I come back when I can and we can ask each other questions. I'll even try to get in the way I found previously. We can even make that a thing, and you can use it as an exercise to strengthen your base- by figuring out how I got in. Please, let me go home."

"Where do you live? We can drop you off." Robin told her.

"No. Again, no chances for you to figure out my secret identity."

"Where do you want us to leave you?" _Good question…I think I have an answer._

"Actually, I have a great idea. Batman, can I get your autograph, to give to her and prove that I was taken care of? Then you can drop me off in Gotham."

"What happened to not giving us a location?" _Why would you bring that up? Why not go with it? Also, pretty sure I gave away that city with the whole 'knowing villains' thing.  
_"It will take way longer to walk, and you already know that I know The Scarecrow. You can guess that, at the very least my friend lives there and I don't live too far away- so obviously not on the other side of the county. It's pretty obvious that I live around Gotham."

Batman nodded once and turned around.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Not quite a cliffhanger, but I plan to update the next chapter soon anyways.**

**Questions, comments, concerns?**


End file.
